SecretClan Challenges
by Phoenix Flamelight
Summary: These are challenges for SecretClan!
1. Chapter 1: Shoved In Between

**Each Chapter is a challenge. I hope it's interesting for you. Read and review!**

* * *

**Love in the Trees**

Tiger sat on top of the pedestal his twolegs set up for his. He could see dark trees in front of him. Hissing trickled into his ears. He was glad he wouldn't go to the forest. His nest was comfortable with all the food he needed. Again, he winced. His old twolegs had crumples everywhere, and even more miserable, the nice twoleg had died. Her mate always chased him around with a weird, crooked stick.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in a near-by bush. Tiger's tail popped into a fluffy bottle. A cute, black she-cat emerged. She glanced into the trees and rushed into them. Tiger calmed down. But he definitely loved her. Her warm, brown eyes sank Tiger deep into love. If only he could get rid of this ugly, new collar with dogs on it, maybe that cat would like him.

Tiger started getting to work. He chewed on him collar but it would not break. He plucked a stick off an oak tree but it only cracked. Hmm... this thing was supposed to be fragile. A glint of a shining blade was visible in the grass. Wait a second. A _shining metal _blade. This could easily pluck of the collar!

By the time Tiger cut off the collar, the sky was golden with pink shining over it. It was a beautiful scene, especially when the dark cat appeared. He hid behind the pedestal, crouching. Tiger let the cat leave, but he wouldn't leave the outside world. He would go inside him secret passage way in the pedestal. He opened a door and squirmed inside. It was a tiny place, only enough for one cat to fit in, but two kits inside without the cat.

The next morning, Tiger woke up early from more rustles. The cat that that he saw yesterday was there again. Tiger quickly used the pedestal to jump over the fence and immediately landed in a bush, causing a rustle. The black cat stopped halfway toward the trees. She looked back and Tiger was in full view.

"Oh, hello. What's your name?" Tiger strangely glanced to her.

"Er... Ebonyclaw," stammered the she-cat.

"What kind of name is that?!" scowled Tiger. He still knew that Ebonyclaw loved him. And he really didn't mind the name. During the pause, Tiger could see Ebonyclaw's face growing more confident and worried from the embarrassed and lovable face. Tiger smelled the air. It smelled like cat's in the forest.

"Your one of those sloppy clan cats, aren't you?" Tiger asked aggressively. He remembered how his mother and father had told stories about great cats that kept together strong and healthy. It was one whole clan. Soon, Tiger's mother sent the father faraway, and began telling stories herself. She said how the whole clan began to get weaker from the enemies attacking them. Then soon, they divided into four clans. ThunderClan was strong and healthy, but still foolish and greedy. They aggressively seized every good hunter and battling cats all for themselves, leaving the rest of the clans sick and weak. She described them as fatty freaks. Soon, ShadowClan rose, but was greedy and wanted to conquer the forest all to itself. Tiger's mother loved WindClan and RiverClan. She kept saying they were wonderful, kind cats. They thought a little about their own protection and protected the weak, still getting stronger. She also said that more clans are being created at every moment.

"Well, I'm from a different clan. Not from ThunderClan and RiverClan or any of those... from SkyClan," Ebonyclaw said.

"Sorry about the comment. Can I go with you?" said Tiger. Ebonyclaw nodded. Ebonyclaw turned around and dashed into the trees. Tiger shivered but bravely stepped in. The ground was cold like snow, but soft. He had a feeling he wanted to dash straight into his twoleg's nest, forgetting about the mean one, but thankfully, he resisted the feeling.

Ebonyclaw led Tiger for like an hour. It seemed like a green maze than a forest. That's when they stopped. Underneath them, a gorge filled with cats were walking around, covering twoleg prints from the kits, removing branches, and replacing deadly materials.

"There you are, Ebonyclaw! You've been assigned to a patrol, and I think you're going to be in big trouble if you miss it. Shrewtooth and Patchfoot already reported a strange, new scent. It was supposed to smell like rogues. Now go, before your patrol leaves," said a grey tom with shriveled fur. He swept away.

"Who was that? What's with the work? Where is my home? Why are the cats working? How come they started working like this?" Tiger hastily asked. Ebonyclaw let out a deep sigh.

"Well, SkyClan is still learning and young. A few moons ago, we had a flood. It almost destroyed our clan. Luckily, everyone had survived, except for one of the elders, Lichenfur. She was a hero to Leafstar... saved Leafstar's kits during a fox attack when a traitor was to scared to act out. We've been a little poor on food and a little health, but other than that, there's only work. You can see if Leafstar will accept you. I'll talk to her first," said Ebonyclaw and quickly skidded away.

When it was sun-high, a female cat that was white, except for a few striped spots, came to Tiger.

"My name is Leafstar. You want to join SkyClan. Ebonyclaw has convinced me you're a very good in all skills. Is that true? If it is, then I will test you today. If you succeed, you will become a warrior before the Gathering," said the cat. Tiger slowly nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to send Patchfoot first. If you succeed, then I'll test you myself." Leafstar rushed away. Ebonyclaw walked toward Tiger.

"It's alright. It's easy as prey. Talking about prey, I'm going to eat a mouse. I'll also introduce you to the clan," she nodded.

Ebonyclaw showed the high grounds, medicine den, the warriors den, apprentice's den, the nursery, stuff like that. Tiger could remember some names like Patchfoot, Harveymoon, stuff like that. Ebonyclaw said that if he was a clan cat, then first his name would be Tigerkit, then Tigerpaw and finally something like Tigerclaw.

They played a game where they would make up names for cats like Flametail and Splashmoon.

Then it was time for training. The deputy, Sharpclaw, who Tiger had met when he set paw on camp, was supposed to train him. But it turned out Patchfoot was training him.

"Low like the ground," said Patchfoot. Tiger flattened himself out like sneaking up on prey. Patchfoot said every tactic they practiced was better than good.

"High into the air," Sharpclaw called. Tiger tucked in his claws and jumped high enough. Sharpclaw was not as nice as Patchfoot and only said it was fine.

Finally, it was the last test. The test when Tiger would become a warrior... if he would passed it.

"Well, do you like it here so far?" taunted Leafstar as they were starting to pass the test.

"What do you mean?" stopped Tiger, distracted. Leafstar pounced. Of course, Tiger wasn't good at battling. Leafstar pinned him on to the ground.

"Weakling, distracted..." murmured Leafstar, getting up the 5th time from pouncing on Tiger. Tiger didn't get distracted anymore, but Leafstar sad that he wasn't good enough to be a warrior... yet.

"You aren't doing great," demanded Leafstar after the test. "I will not let you be a warrior. I might even ban you from SkyClan."

"_Banned!_" yelped Tiger. Just because he had not succeeded the test on the first try, what does it have to do with banning? Was this part of the warrior code? No, it couldn't be!

"Why can't we just try it again," snapped Tiger.

"Fine. You'll be Tigerpaw and your mentor will be... Ebonyclaw," spat Leafstar. Tigerpaw trotted away with Leafstar glaring behind his back.

"Hey!" greeted Ebonyclaw. Tigerpaw trotted away, his shoulders hunched. "Oh, what's up. Did you pass?"

"Go away!" yelled Tigerpaw angrily. Ebonyclaw stood in the shadows, almost invisible from her pure black coat, whispering to the leader. They glared and glanced at Tigerpaw. Ebonyclaw had a worried face on and Leafstar had a serious face on as she listened to Ebonyclaw while watching her kits.

"Can you meet me?" asked Tigerpaw after Ebonyclaw's and Leafstar's conversation.

"Sure!" exclaimed Ebonyclaw.

"After I become a warrior."

"Okay." She trotted away and Leafstar came back with a calm look on her face.

"You would like to become a warrior?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Meet me tomorrow."

"Okay."

Leafstar left.

Next morning, Tigerpaw looked up at Leafstar. "Well?"

"Well? Are you serious? You don't know what's happening?" snarled Leafstar. "I'm giving you a second chance to become a warrior, you dung!" Tigerpaw blinked.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Leafstar glared. Tigerpaw suddenly pounced on her, avoiding razor claws and deadly teeth. He pinned Leafstar to the ground. Leafstar growled and smiled. She kicked Tigerpaw in the stomach and Tigerpaw fell. She jumped up, twisted, and scratched Tigerpaw on his right painfully. He yelped. Tigerpaw finished the fight though. He slid under her, tripped her, twisted, and landed on Leafstar. She looked helpless.

"Alright, you passed!" wailed Leafstar. "What's your name going to be, though... Tigerflame? Tigerfoot?"

"Tigerstorm."

Leafstar snickered. "Okay. You'll go with the apprentices." She left.

At sun-down, she gathered the whole clan. It was hard to believe. Leafstar being the clan's leader _and_ being a mother to young kits destined to be powerful, future warriors. Hard to believe, right?

"Clan, we are gathered her for our four apprentices to become... warriors!" said Leafstar, glancing at Birdpaw, Honeypaw, and Sandypaw. Also Tigerpaw. "Birdpaw, are you ready to become a warrior? Will you protect SkyClan with you lives?"

Birdpaw nodded.

"Then your warrior name will be Birdclaw!" boomed Leafstar. The clan cheered. Birdclaw blushed.

"Awesome, Birdpaw!" squeaked Harrykit, one of Leafstar's kits.

"Honeypaw, are you ready to become a warrior? Protect the clan with your lives?" boomed Leafstar on the large stone, glaring down at Honeypaw.

"Yes!" replied Honeypaw excitedly.

"Then your name will be Honeyfeather!" said Leafstar. Tigerpaw cheered. Honeyfeather went to see her sister Birdclaw and waited for her other sister, Sandypaw.

"Sandypaw, are you ready to become a warrior?" asked Leafstar. "protect your clan, SkyClan, with your life?"

Sandypaw happily nodded.

"Then from now on, your name will be Sandyrose," growled Leafstar. Sandyrose happily bounded to her sisters. They started glaring and glancing at Tigerpaw angrily. He didn't do anything wrong, did he?

"And now, Tigerpaw! A new recruit that has successfully beat me in battle, shall become a warrior!" exclaimed Leafstar unhappily. Birdclaw groaned. "Tigerpaw, are you ready to become a warrior? Protect SkyClan with your soul? Die to let it live?"

Tigerpaw uncomfortably braced herself and shuddered,"Yeah..."

"Then from now on, your name will be Tigerstorm!" spat Leafstar. It was clear she was mad. The clan made faces... except for... Ebonyclaw. She smiled encouraging him that this was good. Warmth spread around him. She had powerful love to him.

Tigerstorm looked away and trotted into the small clearing he had chosen. He had adjusted it into the shape of a heart just for Ebonyclaw. He crawled into a low tree with glints of shining moonlight hitting his stripped pelt.

Then Ebonyclaw came. She looked around, her eyes were beautiful in moonlight. She had the love face on. She spotted Tigerstorm and smiled. She came to him.

Tigerstorm rubbed against her. Ebonyclaw patted her tail.

"W-will you be my mate?" stammered Tigerstorm. A tear rolled down Ebonyclaw's face. She smiled and rubbed some more.

"Of course," she whispered.

-Two moons later-

Ebonyclaw screeched in pain. Tigerstorm dragged her into the medicine cat's den. Echosong, the medicine cat, came. She healed Ebonyclaw.

"She's kitting," Echosong whispered. Tigerstorm bravely smiled. The howling winds of the storm rumbled like they were waiting for the moment. The thunder flickered with warmth. The screeching stopped. Three kits cuddled into Ebonyclaw. The storm clouds slowly drifted away.

"I already have an idea for names," said Ebonyclaw. "These were born in a storm. This white she-cat will be Cloudkit, like the clouds of the storm. This grey one will be Stormkit, to show the symbol of the storm. This last one, I want to name it Thunderkit real badly. Should we?"

Tigerstorm grinned. "Of course!"

**The End**

* * *

**Good, right? Well, not really, but oh well. Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Is Angry

_My second challenge to SecretClan! Yay!_

* * *

**Title of Challenge: Forbidden**

**Name: Love Is Angry**

**Summary: Frostpaw is in love with Mistpaw and Snowpaw, while they love him back. But Mistpaw is in his Clan while Snowpaw is left behind in the other. Snowpaw and Mistpaw are creeping closer with love, while Frostpaw gets miserable and angry with love.**

* * *

Frostpaw neatly folded his paws over the other while Mistpaw sweetly glanced at him.

"Mistpaw, Frostpaw, and Bumblefern can go on a hunting patrol," growled the deputy, Lilyleaf. "Silverflower and Leopardheart can go patrolling..."

Silverflower purred as they licked each other, like mates. In fact, they were mates. Silverflower would be having kits soon. Frostpaw purred at the sight, remembering his love for Mistpaw and Snowpaw, apprentice of the enemy Clan, BerryClan, while Frostpaw and Mistpaw lived in NightClan.

"Come on, Mistpaw!" called Bumblefern while Frostpaw waited with his mentor. Mistpaw sprinted past her crush as Frostpaw bolted after her.

In a clearing, she was no where to be seen, but her scent was strong.

_SPLASH! _

Foxdung! Frostpaw shook himself, but he still stunk. Then something grey twirled him, something that smelled of love and foxdung.

"I did this for love and secret," whispered Mistpaw's sweet voice in Frostpaw's white ear.

Frostpaw purred, pressing his muzzle into the other she-cat's muzzle. Bumblefern would never find them here! So romantic!

"We have to go, now," Frostpaw told Mistpaw. "We're in BerryClan border, and we have to make sure we won't be found by any cats..."

"Of course," meowed Mistpaw, padding off, leaving Frostpaw behind without notice. Then a more beautiful she-cat stepped out of the bushes: Snowpaw, apprentice of BerryClan.

"Snowpaw!" purred Frostpaw.

Snowpaw also dipped into the foxdung. "You smell like half fox and half... Mistpaw."

"Sorry." Frostpaw shifted his paws. "I was lying to Mistpaw about loving her."

Snowpaw licked Frostpaw like any normal Clanmate would have. "It's okay. As long as you love me, you'll be the best."

"Thanks, Snowpaw. I have to go. I'm actually on a border patrol. You're the closest cat to me," meowed Frostpaw, bolting off.

"Take care!" called Snowpaw.

"Where have you been?" hissed Mistpaw. Bumblefern glared at Frostpaw as well.

"Um, nothing. I was just thinking," lied Frostpaw.

Bumblefern growled. "No prey for you two at moonrise!" She walked off, muttering,"Apprentices!"

Frostpaw took off after his mentor, Mistpaw dashing behind as a grey streak. They were both purring until they fell asleep at moonrise, no food.

The next morning, Frostpaw sat alone like he wanted to in the shadows. _I'm growing quiet close to Mistpaw and Snowpaw. I'll have to choose my mate soon! But how could I? I'm growing strong bonds between them!_

Frostpaw got up, stretched, bristled his fur and padded off, back to yesterday's clearing. Snowpaw was already there, her eyes wide.

"Frostpaw..." she purred.

"Snowpaw? I have something unexpected to tell you," stammered Frostpaw. "A she-cat in NightClan... I love her too, and I'm growing close bonds with both of you. Who will I mate with?"

"Me," purred Snowpaw.

"And probably not Mistpaw," Frostpaw faltered. "But you from an enemy Clan..."

"I love you," insisted Snowpaw.

Frostpaw put his paw on hers. "But it's forbidden," he mewed, worry gleaming in his eyes.

"Yes, but Frostpaw, I love you to much to let go. Mistpaw doesn't deserve you."

In that moment, the ferns tore and in padded in Mistpaw. "How dare you! You will mate me!" she yowled. "I'll tear this kit into shreds!"

Mistpaw unsheathed her claws and leaped at Frostpaw's other crush.

"I love both of you!" he finally wailed as soon as he couldn't take it anymore. "You grew to close to me, both of you. You both make me angry! I hate both of you now to see you two fighting!" Frostpaw yowled and stormed off, leaving the two apprentices hear-broken.

* * *

_Frostpaw doesn't admire them anymore. Mistpaw and Snowpaw united with each other and lived miserably without Frostpaw. Don't forget to review!_


End file.
